10 Cute Fluffs of songs
by Devil's-Angel-Danielle
Summary: just 10 random songs! SXM


Ha-ha! I thought this would be fun! Sorry if it has bad grammar! Apparently you can't dilly dally w/ this! lol! Review please! :)

Soul: She doesn't own Soul Eater or us...*Whispers to self* Thank goodness, too...

Deaths-Angel-Danielle: You say something? *Evil glint in eyes*

Maka: -.-'

Soul:...No...not at all..

* * *

What The Hell-Avril Lavigne

Maka's POV

I've always been a good girl...all these seventeen years, I've never broken the rules...

I'm going to today, just because I want to...I want to know what it's like..

"Soul?"

"Hm?" He looked away from the TV.

"Wanna break some rules?" I asked.

His jaw dropped to the floor as he gave me an incredulous look. "Are you frigging serious?"

"Yes?" I said, but it sounded more like a question. "I've never broken a rule in seventeen years..I wanna know what it feels like. Show me?" I gave a hopeful look, but quickly regretted the decision when I saw the evil and dangerous look in his eyes.

He licked his lips, and grabbed my waist, pulling me close. "Let's break your dad's rule..."

* * *

Darius Rucker- This

Soul's POV

Maka was sleeping in my arms, and our little girl was sleeping in the room next to ours. I smiled, and hugged Maka closer. She stirred and turned around to face me, her emerald eyes piercing me.

"Soul?" She asked, sleepily. I gave her a crooked grin, and nuzzled her neck. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Just happy to have you and Kimi..." (A/N daughter's Name is Kimi.) "I'm just happy how everything ended up...all of This..It's better than I expected." Maka smiled brightly at my explanation, and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

I kissed her back before falling asleep in her arms, as she was in mine.

* * *

Aly& Aj- Chemicals React

Original POV

They always fought. But, they were made for each other. The 'chemicals' inside of them always reacted, making them crave more of each other. They were like Newtons theory. Push and pull. They weren't peas in a pod, but they completed the puzzle. He was the jagged piece, and everything she was missing. She was the plain curve piece, and everything he could have wanted.

The Chemicals always reacted when they were together.

* * *

Stop and Stare- One Republic

Soul's POV

I looked where everyone else was looking. I stopped and stared. There in the middle of the grand staircase of Kid's house was Maka in a beautiful red dress, black flowers on the bottom, and giving her curves. Curves _everywhere. _

Maka's POV

I wondered why I was still at the top of the stairs and not in Soul's arms, like I desperately wanted. I took a deep intake of breath, and hoped my feet would stay steady. But, I lost it all when Soul gave a genuine grin.

Soul's POV

I was gonna give her time to dance with other people tonight, but I didn't feel like being fair to them right now. It's not what I needed..I needed her in my arms.

* * *

Avril Lavigne- Girlfriend (LOL! Bare with me...)

Original POV

Maka turned on the radio, and listened as Avril Lavigne, Girlfriend, came on. She smiled and realized it kind of sounded like her. Soul's girlfriend right now was genuinely stupid, had a big chest, and was a klutz. Maka always thought that she would love to be Soul's girlfriend, but seeing as she was 'Tiny-tits', it wouldn't work.

The way the song went, just made her happy. She would love it if she had that kind of confidence.

Maka started singing aloud to the tune, not realizing Soul was watching. Soul smirked, realizing he loved her.

"Hey, Hey, you, you. I don't like your girlfriend. I think ya need a new one." Soul came up behind Maka before grabbing her from behind and whispering 'yes...'

* * *

Only Girl- Rihanna

Maka Pov

I wanna be the only girl you ever notice. I wanna be the only girl you'll ever say those three words to. I wanna be the only girl you ever hold tight. I wanna be the only girl at your side. I wanna be the only girl you love...forever...

I wrote that down in my journal before putting under my pillow.

Original Pov

As Maka left the room, the journal fell from her bed, leaving Blair to find it. She smiled wickedly before taking the journal into Soul's room.

*time skip*

Soul jumped onto his bed, and hit something somewhat hard. He looked confused before seeing Maka's journal.. She'll kill me, but whatevs..

He read the passage, and got pissed.. Who is this guy she's writing about?

* * *

Mine- Taylor Swift

Maka's POV

I remember when you took me to our apartment for the first time, the first time you held my hand, the first time you told me all about yourself, the first time you told me your true feelings, and the first time we had our child.

I remember how jealous I got, but I didn't care about the other girls, because I knew you would always be mine. You showed me that you would never leave me, and realized that after I believed you.

I remember how we fought, but never left each other. I know you will always and forever be mine, Soul Eater Evans.

* * *

Beach Girl5- Scratch

"Soul! If I give you something, give me something back! Come on! I don't do this for free!" I yelled as I gave him my notebook for Souls 101. Soul sighed before scratching the back of his head.

"But, why?" Soul asked, confused.

"It's like...hm...Let's say if you scratched my back you'd want me to scratch yours right?" He nodded at my statement. "Well, if I'm letting you use my notebook, I want something in return." I stated.

He growled before taking my hand and kissing my lips roughly. I squeaked in surprise. The kiss only lasted five seconds, but if anything...I owed him, now.

* * *

Lenka- Don't let me fall

"I want to love you, but I'm afraid of falling and getting caught. I want to give you everything I have. I want to give you everything and more. You're all that I have been waiting for, but I don't want to fall and end up like Mama and Papa. I want to become stronger, strong enough to protect you like I failed that one time. I want to love you so much that it hurts, but I'm afraid to fall..." Maka whispered to Soul.

"Maka...Don't be afraid of falling...That would never happen, you wouldn't even get that far. I'll give you back everything. I won't let you fall. We'll fall together"

* * *

Smile- Uncle Kracker

She's always there for me. She's better than anything. She's completely unaware that I'm in love with her, but whenever she makes me smile and gives that adoring look, I'm just lucky to linger in her light.

Just when I think of her, I go nuts. Whenever she's gone visiting her Mama, she steals away my thoughts. The sun has no comparison to how bright her light shines.

Maka Albarn, I love you and you are the only one who can make me smile.

* * *

Haha! well...noooottttt how I expected it to come out...anyways...review purty puh-lease! Thank ya!)


End file.
